


Le sourire de Potter

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Comedy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Jegulus, M/M, Male Slash, OS, One-Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Quand James Potter et Regulus Black passent un réveillon de Noël ensemble, ça donne ça !"Potter éclata de rire avant de s'accouder près de lui sur la balustrade pour profiter du spectacle du parc enneigé. Son coude frôlait celui de Regulus mais cela ne semblait pas l'incommoder. Regulus se demanda quel dragon l'avait piqué pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte. Potter l'emmerdait. Royalement."OS
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 18





	Le sourire de Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente un Jegulus... sans grand intérêt. Je l'avais écrit pour Noël. :)

_24 décembre 1976._

Regulus était avachi dans un fauteuil, une flûte de champagne à la main, un plateau de petits-fours dans l'autre. Il commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. A sa droite, Evan Rosier s'était lancé dans un monologue interminable sur les stratégies de Quidditch qu'il lui tardait de mettre au point, sans se douter que son attrapeur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. En effet, celui-ci préférait se concentrer sur sa mauvaise humeur croissante et la rumeur des conversations qui se perdait dans les limbes de l'alcool. Ces mondanités lui donnaient le tournis. Regulus n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre son lit et mettre un terme à cette stupide réception de Noël qui n'avait d'autre but que d'étaler la puissance - superficielle - du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les gens s'inclinaient devant cet imbécile d'Harold Minchum. Qu'avait-il fait depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, hormis réclamer des subventions aux plus riches ? Rien du tout. Ce cirque était pathétique. Il était grand temps d'y mettre fin.

\- Black ? Ohé, Black ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Regulus pinça les lèvres. Rosier avait fini par remarquer son absence de réactivité. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Néanmoins, l'idée de devoir le supporter pour le restant de la soirée le contrariait. Regulus vida donc son verre d'un trait, s'excusa auprès de son camarade de classe en prétextant un mal de crâne abominable - ce qui, en soit, n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge - et fendit la foule pour se réfugier à l'extérieur, à l'abri de l'hypocrisie dont faisaient montre les invités de Minchum.

Il descendit une volée de marches avant d'accéder à la terrasse qui surplombait le parc. Décembre s'était définitivement installé en Grande-Bretagne. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait arbres et bosquets, conférant une atmosphère mystérieuse aux jardins qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sous un croissant de Lune blafard. Regulus se frictionna les mains pour les réchauffer avant de s'accouder au parapet. Il aurait pu rester là pendant des heures si un raclement de gorge ne l'avait pas fait sursauter.

\- Je fais si peur que ça ? plaisanta le nouveau venu.

James Potter, tout de noir vêtu, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'il venait de franchir, à la fois élégant et arrogant de par sa posture et son indéfectible sourire malicieux, celui-là même qu'il arborait avant chaque rencontre Gryffondor-Serpentard. Combien de fois Regulus n'avait-il pas rêvé de le lui arracher ? Et voilà qu'il lui était à présent destiné. De quoi raviver son élan de mauvaise humeur.

\- Potter.

\- _Regulus_ , répondit Potter en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

De tous les amis de son ex-frère, James Potter était de loin celui qu'il exécrait le plus. Ses airs vantards et ses piques dans les couloirs suscitaient chez Regulus des réactions épidermiques. Un regard de Potter suffisait à lui gâcher la journée. Sa fatuité lui donnait la nausée et ses trop nombreuses plaisanteries le rendaient chèvre. En tant que Préfet nouvellement nommé, Regulus ne cessait de lui courir après pour lui coller retenue sur retenue, espérant que la prochaine signerait la fin de sa carrière de fauteur de trouble. Malheureusement avec James Potter, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Regulus le méprisait le plus. Ça et le fait que Sirius préfère passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec son propre cadet. Aussi était-il compréhensible qu'il accueille sa présence d'un reniflement excédé, appuyé d'une grimace.

\- Comment va mon Préfet préféré ? s'enquit Potter en faisant mine de chercher son insigne sur la veste de Regulus.

\- Mal depuis que tu es là.

\- Je suis vexé, souffla Potter tandis que son insupportable sourire s'élargissait. Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir...

\- Dans tes rêves.

Potter éclata de rire avant de s'accouder près de lui sur la balustrade pour profiter du spectacle du parc enneigé. Son coude frôlait celui de Regulus mais cela ne semblait pas l'incommoder. Regulus se demanda quel dragon l'avait piqué pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte. Potter l'emmerdait. Royalement. Il le faisait courir dans tout Poudlard et le rendait hystérique sur le terrain de Quidditch, lui jetait des remarques sarcastiques à la figure et des sorts par-derrière, mais jamais il ne recherchait sa compagnie. Par conséquent, cette situation azimutée le troublait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas certain de l'apprécier.

Après un silence pesant, Potter reprit la parole :

\- Et sinon, les amis, les amours ?

\- Potter ! s'indigna Regulus.

\- Oui, _Regulus_ ?

\- On n'a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble.

\- Quel dommage, ironisa Potter en plantant son regard dans celui de Regulus. Peut-être que ça t'aurait ôté le Nimbus que tu as dans le cul.

Regulus secoua la tête, consterné par le manque de civisme dont faisait preuve Potter. De toute manière, lorsque celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, il en sortait rarement des choses intéressantes.

\- Et ne m'appelle pas Regulus, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, je...

Potter se mordilla la lèvre, semblant attendre la suite avec impatience.

\- Sinon je t'arrache les yeux, compléta Regulus d'un ton morne.

_Et ton sourire_ , ajouta-t-il en pensée. Son stupide, intarissable sourire.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Potter sourit derechef.

\- Sois assuré que je prends ta menace en considération, déclara-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, au juste, pour m'arracher les yeux ?

C'était très simple. D'abord, il faudrait lui enlever ses lunettes. Les faire glisser le long de son nez et les ranger soigneusement dans un étui approprié. Ensuite, il aurait besoin de sa baguette. C'est là que les choses se compliquaient. Regulus avait appris à lancer un sortilège de conjonctivite en Quatrième Année mais ses compétences ophtalmologiques s'arrêtaient là. Alors peut-il qu'il devrait se pencher... voilà, comme ça, et...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Potter.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Regulus cligna des yeux, complètement sonné. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se tenait aussi près de ce satané Potter. Pas remarqué non plus qu'il s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour ôter ses lunettes au grand brun, suivant scrupuleusement les indications qui fusaient dans son esprit. A présent, ils étaient presque joue contre joue, si bien que Regulus distinguait clairement les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes de Potter à chaque respiration. Mais, contrairement à lui, Potter ne paraissait pas le moins du monde paniqué. Plutôt intrigué.

\- Je m'apprête à t'arracher les yeux, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Vraiment ?

_Merlin ce sourire_. Encore lui. Il allait le rendre fou.

\- Vraiment, assura Regulus d'une voix décidée.

\- Je t'attends, souffla Potter contre sa joue.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui intima Regulus.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

\- Et arrête de sourire.

Potter se mordit la lèvre mais Regulus savait qu'il souriait. On aurait dit que ses yeux le faisaient à sa place.

\- Je te déteste, Potter, marmonna Regulus en rangeant les lunettes de ce dernier dans la poche de sa veste, faute d'étui.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai envie de t'étriper.

\- Une chose à la fois, Regulus.

\- Je... tu es absolument... insupportable.

\- Je sais.

Regulus glissa ses mains sous le menton de Potter. Il fallait le lui maintenir en place avant de passer à l'action. Potter ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es trop grand. Baisse-toi un peu.

\- Tu n'as qu'à grandir, rétorqua Potter avec son abject sourire.

Regulus renifla, dédaigneux, ses mains glissant contre la nuque de Potter.

\- Tu sais quoi ? souffla-t-il à la hauteur de son menton. Je crois que je vais d'abord m'occuper de ton sourire.

Potter s'inclina un peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire, Regulus ? soupira-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Il me provoque, répondit Regulus dans un murmure.

\- Alors vas-y. Je t'attends. Provoque-le en retour.

Regulus n'aurait su dire qui de Potter ou de lui avait franchi ce dernier pas. Il savait seulement qu'il embrassait Potter et que Potter l'embrassait comme si la foudre leur était tombée dessus. Il sentait les mains de Potter sur ses flancs, ses fesses et son visage, il sentait ses lèvres danser contre les siennes et ses doigts jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Il sentait leurs jambes trembler et leurs dents se heurter, leurs souffles saccadés se perdre dans la nuque de l'un ou de l'autre et leurs soupirs s'égarer dans la nuit. Il sentait que Potter le poussait contre la balustrade - à moins que ce ne fut lui qui poussait Potter contre la balustrade ? - pour prolonger ce moment, savourer encore une fois le feu mordant qui courait dans leurs veines et la chaleur de l'autre. Potter finit par s'écarter, chancelant, tandis que Regulus s'agrippait au parapet pour ne pas tomber.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Potter, haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

_Oui, non_. Regulus ne savait pas. Il avait embrassé Potter et maintenant son stupide sourire était gravé en lui et ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore davantage.

\- J'espère que tu me détestes toujours autant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Potter, grinça Regulus.

\- Tant mieux. C'est bien plus amusant.

\- Mmmh.

\- Tu peux me rendre mes lunettes, maintenant ?

\- Viens les chercher.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de la balustrade, répliqua Potter en l'y clouant derechef pour l'embrasser.

Potter resterait toujours un idiot. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ainsi.


End file.
